The Aftermath of Your Mistakes
by AngelQueen1
Summary: Mistakes are made. How do you go about correcting them?
1. Watching You

Watching You

'I messed up. I never knew I was capable of making that big of a mistake. I guess I should explain. I'd be confused too'

' It all started last year. It happened the night I decided to go to the party Madeline was having…'

**Flashback**

' I had talked to Paris until 10:30, and then she left. I decided I wanted to sit 

down and read. So I found a comfortable chair in a corner and began to read. 

Soon after Summer walked in front of me, closely followed by Tristan. To cut 

the story short, they argued about Summer being with other guys and then they 

broke off. Tristan looked so hurt as he watched Summer walk away. He looked 

straight at me before leaving the room. The party then got very loud, so I decided 

to move into a quieter room. That's when I found him.

[Rory walks into a room and finds Tristan sitting at the piano] 

RORY: Oh sorry. 

TRISTAN: No problem. 

R: I'm sorry. 

T: About what? 

R: About you and Summer. 

T: I don't want to talk about Summer. 

R: Ok. How'd you do on that biology test? 

T: What? 

R: The test. It was hard wasn't it? 

T: Yeah it was hard. 

R: I got a B+ 

T: What are you doing? 

R: Talking about the test. 

T: Why? 

R: Because you said you didn't want to talk about Summer. 

T: I don't. 

R: Ok, so I moved to biology. Sorry did you want to talk about Spanish? 

T: You just loved it, didn't you? 

R: Loved what? 

T: Seeing me get nailed like that. Must have been a great moment. 

R: Not really. 

T: Please. You loved it, she loved it, everybody loved it. 

R: I did not love it. 

T: I really liked her too. 

R: Yeah I know. 

T: So where's your boyfriend tonight? 

R: He's...not my boyfriend anymore. 

T: Why not? 

R: He didn't want to be. 

T: Idiot. 

R: So's Summer. 

T: You think you'll get back together? 

R: He was pretty set in his decision. 

T: When did it happen? 

R: Yesterday. 

T: Wow. 

R: It was our three-month anniversary. 

T: That sucks. 

R: Yeah it does suck. Do you think you guys will? 

T: No, no. No, no, no, no, no. 

R: So no? 

T: No. Hey, I'm sorry I gave you such a hard time for a while. 

R: Oh that's ok. 

T: It is? 

R: Well no, but you're sad. 

T: Yeah well. I am sorry. 

R: I accept your apology. 

T: Oh man, it's a great party huh? 

R: Yeah not bad. It gave me a chance to catch up on my reading. 

T: You are very odd, you know that? 

R: Thank you. 

T: You're welcome. [he kisses her. Rory pulls away crying] I'm sorry, what did I do? Did I bite your lip or something? 

R: No it's not you. It's just - I have to go. [runs out crying.] 

**End flashback**

' We kissed. It may not seem that big of a deal but, it was. I could hardly believe it when he was slowly inching towards me. He was so gentle with me. The kiss was different then the ones Dean and I shared. I can't explain it.'

' But then I made my first mistake I ran away crying. My next mistake was what happened the next day. I lied when I said it was a nice kiss. It was an amazing kiss, but I didn't want to get hurt. After that, anything I did that concerned him, I made a mistake.'

' So you can see why I am upset. I'm upset with myself for being such…such an idiot. I'm upset with him for not pushing the subject. I'm just as upset that I didn't push the subject. I know if I could do it over again, I would.'

          Rory Gilmore's head snapped up as the football landed next to her knee. Her trance broken she looked up, to see who was coming to get the football.

          As he bent down to retrieve the football, he looked at her. Smiling he wondered what she was thinking.

" Hey Rory."

" Hey Tristan."

" Sorry about that."

" No problem."

          Tristan turned and walked away, unaware of Rory's watching eyes.

' I'm so stupid. Give it up. He doesn't care.' Rory thought. ' That doesn't make it any easier to deal with. It doesn't help it hurt less.'


	2. Confused Because of You

Lost Because of You

**Flashback**

[Rory walks into a room and finds Tristan sitting at the piano] 

Rory: Oh sorry. 

Tristan: No problem. 

R: I'm sorry. 

T: About what? 

R: About you and Summer. 

T: I don't want to talk about Summer. 

R: Ok. How'd you do on that biology test? 

T: What? 

R: The test. It was hard wasn't it? 

T: Yeah it was hard. 

R: I got a B+ 

T: What are you doing? 

R: Talking about the test. 

T: Why? 

R: Because you said you didn't want to talk about Summer. 

T: I don't. 

R: Ok, so I moved to biology. Sorry did you want to talk about spanish? 

T: You just loved it, didn't you? 

R: Loved what? 

T: Seeing me get nailed like that. Must have been a great moment. 

R: Not really. 

T: Please. You loved it, she loved it, everybody loved it. 

R: I did not love it. 

T: I really liked her too. 

R: Yeah I know. 

T: So where's your boyfriend tonight? 

R: He's...not my boyfriend anymore. 

T: Why not? 

R: He didn't want to be. 

T: Idiot. 

R: So's Summer. 

T: You think you'll get back together? 

R: He was pretty set in his decision. 

T: When did it happen? 

R: Yesterday. 

T: Wow. 

R: It was our three month anniversary. 

T: That sucks. 

R: Yeah it does suck. Do you think you guys will? 

T: No, no. No, no, no, no, no. 

R: So no? 

T: No. Hey, I'm sorry I gave you such a hard time for a while. 

R: Oh that's ok. 

T: It is? 

R: Well no, but you're sad. 

T: Yeah well. I am sorry. 

R: I accept your apology. 

T: Oh man, it's a great party huh? 

R: Yeah not bad. It gave me a chance to catch up on my reading. 

T: You are very odd, you know that? 

R: Thank you. 

T: You're welcome. [he kisses her. Rory pulls away crying] I'm sorry, what did I do? Did I bite your lip or something? 

R: No it's not you. It's just - I have to go. [runs out crying.]

**End Flashback**

" DuGrey!"

" Huh?"

" Lost you there for a second. Toss us the football."

          Tristan glanced over his shoulder at Rory, and saw her reading her book. Pulling his arm back he threw the football to Robert.

" Good throw." Robert yelled as he caught the football.

" Yeah, right. Are we going to practice or not?"

" Yeah let's practice."

          Lunch passed quickly as the two boys practiced throwing the football. When the bell rang, Tristan gathered his belongings and headed to the parking lot.

' I'm glad I have my physical to go to. I can't imagine seeing her and not doing something. She was just sitting there, minding her own business and I decided to try to catch a far one. I could have caught it but why pass up seeing her beautiful face?'

' It seems weird, that I kind of stalk her. But I remember the day she walked into Chilton, and how I made an ass of myself. I remember when we kissed. I was stupid. It's hard for a DuGrey to admit when he has made a mistake. But boy did I mess up, if only my father knew.'

' I acted like a little boy. It was like I went back in time to when I was pulling girl's pigtails. To everyone else, it seemed as if I just wanted to add another notch onto my belt and at first that's all I wanted. But then she kept resisting me and before I knew it, I was hopeless.'

' At home I sit and think about what I should have done. But there can be no ifs. Because if I had done something differently, the outcome may not be what I really want. So I have to make do with what I have now. This is going to be one hard road to travel.'

' I wish I could talk to someone about her. My friends wouldn't understand. My Grandfather! I could go see him. I hope he can help me. What do you do when you make mistakes that could have possibly ruined fate's plan?'

' Fate? What does fate have to do with this DuGrey? Nothing. Get a clue. You love her and she may never love you back. No don't say that. There is always a chance.' 


	3. Are We Meant To Be?

Are We Meant To Be?

" Tristan."

" Hey Grandfather."

" What do I owe for such a surprise visit?"

" Can't I see my Grandfather for no special reason?"

" No. You always need a reason, else you are wasting my time."

" Fine I need your advice."

" Good. I hate all the small talk that leads to such favors."

" Me too."

" So what do you need my advice for?"

" It's about a girl."

" May I ask why you didn't ask one of your friends?"

" Yes. See she was new at school last year…"

" Who?"

" Rory Gilmore."

" Gilmore, huh? Lorelai Gilmore's daughter I suppose?"

" Yeah."

" I remember Lorelai. She was different."

" How?"

" It was like she didn't belong."

" Belong?"

" To Hartford's social circle. She was always a wild one."

" Not surprising. I met her once. She hasn't changed."

" About Rory."

" Well I teased her and pursued her. If I ask my friends for advice, they'll think I'm looking to just sleep with her."

" Are you?"

" No."

" Then what are you looking for?"

" I'm looking for a relationship."

" Why?"

" Because…because I love her."

" I thought so."

" Why?"

" The way you look why you say her name."

" What do I do?"

" Does she know how you feel?"

" No."

" Why not?"

" I haven't told her."

" And why not?"

" Because…"

" Because your scared? Because of pride?"

" I guess."

" Guessing gets you no where in life."

" Yes. I'm afraid she'll reject me. So pride is stopping me from doing anything."

" Get over it. She seems like a great girl. Just like her mom. But by not risking rejection, you not only hurt yourself but her in the process."

" You're right."

" I know."

" So what do I do first?"

" Talk to her. And if you can't do that, ask her out."

" She'll say no."

" Ask for a study date. Anything to get the ball rolling."

" I hope this works."

" It will."

" Thanks Grandfather."

" You're welcome."

" I've got to go, but I'll be back soon."

" I enjoy your visits. Don't stay away to long."

"I won't."

          Tristan got up from the armchair and hugged his Grandfather good-bye. Turning he headed out into the dusk. Tomorrow. Tomorrow he would get the ball rolling. 

          Janlen watched his grandson walk out into the night and climb into his car. It was going to be a hard road for him to travel.

' He is a true DuGrey. Let's just hope Rory gives him a chance and pulls him out of the hell he is in. I hope she can.' He thought.

' Watch out Rory. You will be mine. Soon.' Tristan thought as he drove home.

***********************Author's Note***************************

Hey! Thanks for all reviews. Sorry about it being so long, but hey I had school! Butb Guess what! Yesterday officially started me Spring Break!!! Yeah! No school until April 9th! You guys do not know how excited I am. Of course that means more updates one both my stories and possibly a new one I've been slaving over. Bet you are so excited! Yeah right. Anyways, since it is Spring Break I will update. I might even throw in a baseball game(I'm seeing the Yankees play, soon! They have their spring training in Florida, and since I'm heading to Tampa were they play, my friends and I decided to go see our favorite team play. I can hardly wait!). Sorry about that. So expect updates and sonn. Please review!

*******************************Melissa***********************


	4. The Foolish Things I Did for Pride

The Foolish Things I Did for Pride

' My Grandfather was right. I was, am scared. I also let pride keep me from doing something. If she rejects me today, then I guess it wasn't meant to be. But in my heart, I know we are meant to be together.' 

' I have never feared something so much. I've done so many things, that normal people would fear, but I laughed them off. But when it came time to get the girl I love I couldn't.'

' Hopefully she feels the same way. Even though I am going to go ahead with my plan, I don't want to find out that she considers me a friend and nothing else.'

' Since there is no school tomorrow, I'm not sure what to do. I guess I could call her and ask her out. Or I could say I left my notes in my locker and if she could share them with me. God what to do? Nothing.'

' Shut up. You are just going to call her up and ask her out. It's that simple. You've done it, what dozens of times already. But this is Rory. I know who she is. I've just got to do something. Anything.' 

          Tristan reached over and grabbed his cell phone. Pressing 1 he listened as it began to ring.


	5. Answering the Phone

**L. You people are so lovely! I love reviews, they make me happy but for those of you who want an update on Cinderella, review! I am 9 from 100 and I refuse to update till I get 100. Once I get my 100 I will faithfully update. I hope all of you enjoid my new story, I will continue it. Anyway, enjoy these lovely chapters written for your enjoyment. ( PS: click that review button! I want to hear from you.) 

                                                                                    Melissa**

Answering the Phone " Rory!" 

" Yeah?"

" Answer the phone."

" Where is it?"

" On the hook"

" Really? It's never there."

" Luke."

" That explains it."

" Doesn't it?"

" Yeah."

          Rory walked over to the table where the phone was going to be. Amazingly enough it sat innocently in the hook. Picking it up she clicked the talk button before placing it one her ear.

" Hello?" She asked.

" Hi. Is Rory there?" A familiar voice asked.

" Who's this?"

" Tristan."

" Tristan?"

" Rory?"

" Yeah."

" Shocked to hear from me?"

" Yeah."

" Um…"

" So why are you calling?"

" Can't I call you?"

" Yeah, but most people have a reason when they call someone."

" I do."

" Do what?"

" Have a reason for calling you."

" And this great reason would be?"

" I was wondering if…if you wanted to go out with me?"

" Huh?"

"Willyougooutwithme?"

" Slower this time."

" Will you go out with me?"

" Why are you asking me?"

" Because I want to."

" I'm not sure."

" Come on Rory. I'll be good I swear."

" Well…"

" Please."

" Okay. When?"

" Tonight, at 5:30?"

" Okay. Where are you taking me?"

" It's going to be a surprise."

" I hate surprises."

" Oh well."

" Better bring coffee."

" Coffee?"

" Yes. Two. One for me and one for my mom. You will be meeting her right?"

" If you want me to."

" I do."

" Okay see you at 5:30."

" Starbucks."

" Huh?"

" Go to the Starbucks for our coffee. Just say Gilmore and they'll know what to fix."

" Go there often?"

" You could say that."

" Okay. Starbucks it is."

" See you later."

" Bye."

" Bye."

          Rory hung up the phone and whirled to face her mom.

" How much did you hear?" Rory asked.

" Most of it."

" More like all of it."

" Most, all, who cares. Who was it?"

" Tristan."

" Who?"

" Dugrey?"

" No clue."

" Teased me?"

" Oh! Bible Boy. Why didn't you just say so?"

" Maybe because I try to use people's real names."

" What did he want?"

" He asked me out."

" And you said?"

" Yes."

" Really?  
  


" Yeah. You had better behave too."

" Me?"

" Yeah you. I know you mom. And being that I know you so well, I know what you are capable of doing."

" You hurt me."

" Mom."

" Okay. So I won't do what I had planned to do. But what do I get from this?"

" Coffee."

" From?"

" I'm surprised you missed that. Considering I just told him where to get it from."

" So I zoned out. You aren't the most exciting person in the whole world."

" True."

" So where is he getting it from?"

" Starbucks."

" The one we always go to?"

" Yeah."

" I can hardly wait."

" What time is he getting here?"

" 5:30."

" Good. Only 4 hours left to go until I get my second favorite type of coffee."

' 4 hours? What am I going to wear? I have to shower, blow dry my hair, get dressed, back my purse. All this is less then 4 hours?' Rory thought.

" Rory?"

" Huh?"

" Thought I lost you there."

" Mom, what am I going to wear!"

" Clothes."

" But what?"

" Honey, it's only Tristan."

" Yeah right. Only Tristan? It isn't that easy."

" What aren't you telling me?"

" Huh?"

" You like him."

" No I don't."

" Really? Then why did you say yes? Why are you freaking out about what to wear? I say you like him."

" I say no."

" You never even got nervous when Jess asked you out. Later you told me you felt weird, because you really like his as a friend. Why are you nervous now?"

" Because…"

" Because you like him."

          Defeated Rory flopped onto the couch.

" So what if I do?"

" Good. We are out of denial and on the road to recovery."

" I told you to stop watching those shows about recovering alcoholics and drug users."

" I tried but they are interesting."

" Whatever. What do I do?"

" First we eat. Second we find an outfit. Do you know where you are going?"

" No."

" He is surprising you? Does he not know you hate surprises?"

" Hence the coffee."

" Oh. Okay."

" So what do I do about clothes?"

" Casual but cute."

" What do I have that is casual but cute?"

" That new summer dress you got last week."

" Oh, yeah."

" Let's go get something to eat."

" You just want to see Luke."

" And you want to see Tristan."

" So?"

" Fine. Let's go."

" Mom liked Luke!"

" Rory likes Tristan."

" Mom."

" Yeah?"

" We are so immature."

" Yeah we are."

" Food?"

" Yeah."

          Rory followed her laughing mom out into the slowly cooling night. 

' I have a date. A date with Tristan. Can my day get any better?"


	6. Confrontation

**recap: Rory just got off the phone with Tristan and is now talking to her mom.**

Confrontation 

" How much did you hear?" Rory asked.

" Most of it."

" More like all of it."

" Most, all, who cares. Who was it?"

" Tristan."

" Who?"

" Dugrey?"

" No clue."

" Teased me?"

" Oh! Bible Boy. Why didn't you just say so?"

" Maybe because I try to use people's real names."

" What did he want?"

" He asked me out."

" And you said?"

" Yes."

" Really?  
  


" Yeah. You had better behave too."

" Me?"

" Yeah you. I know you mom. And being that I know you so well, I know what you are capable of doing."

" You hurt me."

" Mom."

" Okay. So I won't do what I had planned to do. But what do I get from this?"

" Coffee."

" From?"

" I'm surprised you missed that. Considering I just told him where to get it from."

" So I zoned out. You aren't the most exciting person in the whole world."

" True."

" So where is he getting it from?"

" Starbucks."

" The one we always go to?"

" Yeah."

" I can hardly wait."

" What time is he getting here?"

" 5:30."

" Good. Only 4 hours left to go until I get my second favorite type of coffee."

' 4 hours? What am I going to wear? I have to shower, blow dry my hair, get dressed, back my purse. All this is less then 4 hours?' Rory thought.

" Rory?"

" Huh?"

" Thought I lost you there."

" Mom, what am I going to wear!"

" Clothes."

" But what?"

" Honey, it's only Tristan."

" Yeah right. Only Tristan? It isn't that easy."

" What aren't you telling me?"

" Huh?"

" You like him."

" No I don't."

" Really? Then why did you say yes? Why are you freaking out about what to wear? I say you like him."

" I say no."

" You never even got nervous when Jess asked you out. Later you told me you felt weird, because you really like his as a friend. Why are you nervous now?"

" Because…"

" Because you like him."

          Defeated Rory flopped onto the couch.

" So what if I do?"

" Good. We are out of denial and on the road to recovery."

" I told you to stop watching those shows about recovering alcoholics and drug users."

" I tried but they are interesting."

" Whatever. What do I do?"

" First we eat. Second we find an outfit. Do you know where you are going?"

" No."

" He is surprising you? Does he not know you hate surprises?"

" Hence the coffee."

" Oh. Okay."

" So what do I do about clothes?"

" Casual but cute."

" What do I have that is casual but cute?"

" That new summer dress you got last week."

" Oh, yeah."

" Let's go get something to eat."

" You just want to see Luke."

" And you want to see Tristan."

" So?"

" Fine. Let's go."

" Mom liked Luke!"

" Rory likes Tristan."

" Mom."

" Yeah?"

" We are so immature."

" Yeah we are."

" Food?"

" Yeah."

          Rory followed her laughing mom out into the slowly cooling night. 

' I have a date. A date with Tristan. Can my day get any better?"


	7. The Time Draws Near

The Time Draws Near 

' 5:00. Only thirty minutes to go until I see him. I'm almost ready to go.' Rory thought as her mom played with her hair.

" Perfect."

          Coming out of her trance, Rory looked into her mirror.

" You spent twenty minutes playing with my hair and it looks the same."

" What?"

" It looks the same."

" Don't you realize that the part is different and it has more volume and bounce?"

" Hold on."

          Rory again stared at her reflection. Slowly she realized her mom was right.

" I like it. Simple but cute."

" Thank you. Thank you so much."

" Mom."

" What time is it?"

" Um…5:20."

" Oh. My coffee will be here soon."

" And my date."

" Whatever, my coffee is more important."

" That's what you think."

" So what is your plan?"

" Answer the door and head out."

" No."

" Huh?"

" You will not answer the door. I will."

" Why?"

" Because it just isn't done."

" Why?"

" Don't ask me that again. I will answer the door."

" Fine. Answer the door, but do not hurt him."

" Me?"

" Yeah you."

" I won't. Bible Boy comes with gifts."

Ding-Dong

" I'll get it." Lorelai yelled as she bounced out of Rory's room.

          Rory stood up as she heard Lorelai saying hello. Fixing her dress she grabbed her purse. She stopped, her hand on the doorknob, and took a deep breath. Pushing a strand of hair behind her ear, she opened the door and walked slowly into the living room.

**Thanks for telling me about that mistake. My computer was supposed to remove chapter six from the end but it never did! Thanks for pointing it out. Anyway, sorry about the lack of updates, I promise to update again soon! Please review!

                                                Love, Melissa**


	8. Meeting the Famous Bible Boy

Meeting the Famous Bible Boy 

          Lorelai bounced out of Rory's room and into the living room. Twisting the doorknob, she opened the door and looked straight into a pair electric blue eyes. 

" Hi. Ms. Gilmore?" Tristan said nervously, due to the fact Lorelai was staring at him.

" No."

" Huh? This isn't Rory's house?"

" Yes this is. But don't ever call me that name again. I am not my mom. Lorelai."

" Sorry. It's nice to meet you, Lorelai."

" So you're Bible Boy."

" Bible Boy?"

" You are quiet famous in this house."

" I am?"

" Yes."

" Bible Boy?"

" Well, since you decided to call Rory Mary, we made up a few nick-names for you."

" And Bible Boy why?"

" You refer to the Bible with the Mary."

" Okay."

" You're lucky I could have called you Satan, Evil One, and many more."

" Okay. I feel lucky."

          Lorelai watched as the boy shifted from one foot to another.

' Must be nervous.' Lorelai.

" Lorelai?"

" Yeah?"

" I have your coffee."

" Oh! Gimme."

          Laughing, Tristan handed her the cup containing the coffee from Starbucks.

" Did they give you any trouble?" Lorelai asked after she had taken a sip of the coffee.

" They just looked at me oddly."

" That's them."

" Okay…"

" Oh, come in."

" Okay."

          Tristan walked into the foyer and looked at his surroundings. It looked as if someone actually lived in this house. It was a 180 on his. 

" Different huh?"

" Yeah. How did you know?"

" I grew up in one of those houses."

" I know."

" I did't want Rory to be like everyone else. I just wanted what was best for her."

" You gave it to her."

" She's happy."

" She is."

" Wow. I'm getting teary-eyed. Back to the topic on hand."

" Which would be?"

" What I will do if you hurt her."

" Oh."

" I will personally help killing you or harming you even if you hurt one hair on Rory."

" I'll be on my best behavior."

" You better."

          Lorelai watched as Tristan's eyes left her face and focused on something behind her. Turning she saw her daughter standing in the doorway.

" Rory…You look great." Tristan said.

" Thanks."

" You ready?"

" Yeah. Bye mom. I love you."

" I love you too. Have fun. Don't do anything I'd do. Don't forget story time."

" Mom!"

" Rory?"

" Bye."

" Bye."

" Bye Ms…Lorelai."

" Good job. It was nice meeting you Bible Boy."

" Same here."

          Tristan followed Rory out of the house and they walked in silence to the car. Lorelai watched through the blinds as Tristan helped Rory into the car. Smiling she left her position by the window.

' He's good for her. I just hope she finds out before it's too late.' She thought.


	9. Tell Me

Tell Me 

          As soon as Rory's house was out of sight, she turned and faced the driver of the Navigator she sat in.

" Tell me."

" Tell you what?"

" Well, where we are going would be a good start."

" And I told you that that was a surprise."

" You suck."

" Thanks."

" What did my mom say to you?"

" Nothing."

" Oh. The famous "if you hurt her" speech."

" Yeah. How did you know?"

" Gives it to any guy I go out with."

" Oh."

" Tristan?"

" Rory?"

" Why did you ask me out?"

" That's for me to know and you to find out."

" What?"

" That's…"

" I heard you the first time. What happened did you go back to 3rd grade?"'

" 4th."

" Ha ha. Very funny."

          Silence filled the car as Tristan concentrated on driving and Rory thought about what he had said.

" Please tell me where we are going."

" No."

" Why not?"

" Are you always this impatient?"

" Only when people ask me out and say where we are going is a surprise."

" This happen often?"

" No. Only when I'm with you."

" I feel so special."

" You shouldn't."

" Oh, but I want to."

          Suddenly Rory started giggling.

" What's so funny?"

          Tristan looked at Rory who was unable to speak as she laughed.

" Rory!?" Tristan said.

" Stop whining."

" Then what's so funny?"

" Us."

" Us?"

" We're having a normal, civil conversation."

" And that is funny how?"

" Think about it. Right now we are talking and laughing and a few months ago we couldn't. All we did was argue."

" Yeah. You're right."

" You see what's so funny now?"

" Yeah."

          Both teens laughed as images of the past year came back to them. Rory's theory was proved true as every image showed them arguing.


	10. Welcome to Italy

Welcome To Italy 

          Tristan pulled into a parking lot as he continued to talk to Rory. Suddenly Rory noticed that the car had stopped. 

" Where are we?" Rory asked looking around.

" Welcome to Italy."

" Italy?" Rory asked looking at Tristan oddly.

" Never heard of this place?"

" Let me think…no."

" Well I know the owners and a few years back they went to Europe. When they came back they told stories about how much they loved Italy. So one day, someone suggested they build Italy in Hartford. It took two years and about three months ago they opened Italy. It is very popular with those who can't afford to go to Europe."

" But how did they build Italy in Hartford?"

" They made replicas of famous monuments in Italy and it has small cafes and restaurants."

" That's…"

" Different?"

" Not the word I was looking for, but it works."

" Well come on. Let's go explore Italy."

" Where are we eating dinner?"

" Here. At seven."

          Grabbing Rory's hand, Tristan led her inside the walls. Twenty minutes passed as they explored the grounds Italy was on.

" This is amazing."

" I told you."

" The Frari was amazing!"

" I know. What about the Castel Sant'Angelo?"

" Beautiful."

" What's your favorite?"

" The Trevi Fountain."

" Why?"

" Great legend behind it and even if I never see the real one, the replica shows its beauty. What about you?"

" The Fontana della Naiadi."

" The naked nymphs?"

" Sort of. It reminds me of someone."

" I don't want to know."

" Ready to eat?"

" Yeah."

" Let's go. Dinner awaits."

**Note for those of you who don't know:

The Frari is a church; Castel sant'Angelo is a castle that was built in 1277 to protect the Pope; Trevi Fountain is a fountain built around 1927? And a legend says that by throwing a penny in with your back to the fountain it will ensure a return to the eternal city (Rome); and the Fantana della Naiadi is a fountain unveiled in 1901 that yes has 4 naked nymphs in it. (Fits Tristan)**


	11. Author's Note

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*Author's Note~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Hey Everyone! If you read 'Cinderella' you already know why I haven't updated in awhile. If not, I've been busy with classes and many tests that were back to back. Anyways, I hope to update more often but I am not promising anything. I have writer's block on 'You never get to choose…'. I have to think in my free time what to do with it. Pray for me. Please review and I'll update soon.

                                                          Melissa


	12. For You to Know, Me to Find Out

For You To Know, Me To Find Out 

Rory's P.O.V.

          Our date ended a few hours later. After we finished dinner, we got coffee and walked around 'Italy' again. He drove me home soon after and we talked about school, books we read, movies we've seen and everything else. When he pulled into my driveway he walked me to the front door. 

          The thing is, he didn't kiss me. Well, he did, but on the cheek. Totally not Tristan-like. I was so shocked that he didn't try to kiss me. I'm so confused.

          As I was telling my mom about my date with Tristan, I remembered something. I remember asking him why he asked me out and him telling me that's for me to know and you to find out. What happened? Did we regress to second grade or something?

          I know I dropped the subject after he said that, but what might not know is that I am a very determined person. I will find out why he asked me out. No matter what it takes, I will find out.

          I'm not sure how I'm going to find this out. It seems like that he won't tell me but who else will I ask? Maybe I should ask Brian, his best friend. I know, I'll ask Tristan and then Brian. I have to find out.

          I have to find out. I will find out. No matter what.


	13. Seek the Truth

Seek The Truth

" Tristan?"

" Yeah Mar?"

" Why did you ask me out?"

" Straight forward aren't we?"  
  


" Well, with you I have to be."

" I wanted to."

" Why?"

" Because."

" Because why?"

" Because I wanted to."

" Can't you just tell me?"

" No. You have to find that out yourself."

" Whatever."

**A little while later**

" Hey Brian."

" Hey Rory. Whats up?"

" Nothing. You?"

" Nothing."

" I have to ask you something."

" What?"

" Um…do you know why Tristan asked me out?"

" He told me you might ask me."

" Damn him."

" You don't know?"

" If I knew, would I ask you?"

" I guess not."

" Can't you just tell me?"

" If, if, I tell you, what will you do with this information?"

" Use it."

" Okay. He asked you out because he likes you."

" Likes me?"

" Yeah. Like."

" Wow."

" You seem shocked."

" I am."

" So how are you going to use that?"

" You'll see."


	14. Knowing the Truth and Planning

Knowing the Truth and Planning

Rory's P.O.V.

' I can't believe he likes me. At first I didn't think it was for real, but now that Brian told me, there is no way I can't not believe it. You know what I mean?'

' But there is a downfall here. What if Brian was wrong? Sure they're best friends and all but still, he could have heard wrong right? No…stop it with the crazy talk Rory.'

'Back to the task at hand. What **AM **I going to do about this? I know Brian is expecting something to happen soon. But guess what! I don't have any clue about what I should do. Maybe I should just wait for him to make the first move.'

' Ummm…no, not if I want something to happen in this lifetime. Sure he made a move but I think its time I helped this along a bit. You know? I'll ask my mom. She is always full of ideas. Crazy ones but I need something.'

          Rory looked up as she heard the front door slamming. Jumping up from her position on her bed, she went out into the kitchen. 

" Hey Rory. Is there any coffee made?"

" Yeah, just made a new pot. Mom?"

" What's up baby?"

" Well, mom… it's about Tristan."

" What did he do now?"

" Nothing…well something…not something bad…well it shouldn't be bad, but…"

" Okay. What did he do?"

" Well, on our date I asked why he asked me out and he said it's for me to know and you to find, so juvenile, and I decided I would. So I asked his best friend Brian and he told me that Tristan likes me."

" Like as in like like?"

" Yeah."

" Wow."

" I know."

" So what do you need me for?"

" Well, I told Brian that I would use this information, but I'm not sure what to do. And I figured you would have some advice for me."

" Ah. The day I have awaited has come."

" Um…mom?"

" Sorry. Now I have some ideas, but…"

" But they require me doing something I never would do?"

" Sort of. But I can honestly say you will not get arrested for your actions."

" Why do I think you have tried these?"

" I plead the fifth."

" Mom!"

" Yes?"

" You are one dirty person."

" But yet I am your mother."

"True. So lay it on me."

" Well idea one is you talk to him. Idea two is you just wait for him to make the next move. And finally idea three is you just get him along or around people and kiss him."

" That's it?"

" Well yeah. Babe I'm not a miracle worker and whatever you do, you just have to follow your heart, it'll lead you to the right place."

" I guess you're right."

" I always am."

" Always?"

" Well most of the time."

" That's what I thought."

" Shut up."

" Thanks mom. This helped."

" Lukes?"

" Yeah."


	15. Authors Note

********************************Authors Note********************************

**Hey everyone,**

**                        Yet another authors note. I just want to thank all of you for your reviews, I appreciate them. Anway, I hope to post again soon, fingers are crossed. As I said in my author note in Cinderella, this should be wrapped up soon. It just depends. So enjoy this chapter and REVIEW.**

**                                                                                    Love Melissa****


	16. Will He? Or Will She? Part One

Will He? Or Will She? 

Part One

          Rory approached Chilton. Taking a deep breath to calm herself down, she walked in the doors. Looking around, she failed to see Tristan's head amidst his admirers. Sighing she heard over to her locker. 

            Tristan shut his car off as he prepared for the day ahead of him. Even though he had seen her quite often in school, neither of them had made any moves. Hitting the lock button on his key ring, he faced the school and headed inside. 

          Rory nervously twirled a section of her hair as she sat in first hour. She was waiting for him to come in. Inside she was hoping he say something to her, but knew if he didn't she would have to do something.

          Standing outside the door, he watched her twirl her hair. Suddenly someone bumped into him. Turning he was met face to face with Paris. 

" Tris, you really make a great door."

" Thanks Paris."

" Why don't you just do something?"

" Huh?"  
  


" About Rory. Do something."

" Am I that obvious?"

" Only to us, she on the other hand has no clue."

" Oh."

" Listen, I've known you for years, I had a crush on you for years, so I you pretty well. I know you have a lot of pride. But is she worth a dent to your ego?"

" Yeah. She is."

" Than do something."

" Thanks, maybe I will."

" Well, now that we are done, move."

" You never change Paris."

" Nor do you."

          Tristan opened the door and followed Paris in. Smiling at Rory, he sat down and contemplated what to do next.


End file.
